Have You
by petitprincess
Summary: This is a remake of my favorite story. Simba gets asked something that a father has always dread hearing. And he doesn't take so well.
1. Shocking Question

**A/N: This not my story. All the credit goes to Dark Dream Angel. I really wanted to rewrite it, not because it was bad, it was extremely good. It was just that some of the chapters were really short, so it kind of made me disappointed. So, i remade it. I wanted to keep some things the same, but the story may be longer than 5 chapters it depends. Anyway, i hope you like it!**

* * *

Everything has been calm in the Pridelands ever since Zira's death, and when her pride joined Simba's. Anyway, this day seemed like nothing could ever go wrong. Well, it did _seem _like nothing could.

* * *

Luckily, for the king nothing was really going on in the Pridelands. He already patrolled the borders and made sure everything was alright for the residents of _his_ lands. Nothing was wrong. So, he had time just to relax. Simba lounged around in the sun. He was deep in thought. He kept thinking about his daughter, Kiara and her new…._mate_, Kovu. No, there's nothing wrong with him! He actually _liked_ the young lion. It was just the fact that _he_ was with _his _daughter that really disturbed him.

He reminisced on how sweet and wild Kiara had been when she was a cub. He wished that she could be like that again. That made him smile remembering those days. She reminded him of himself as a cub. His thoughts were interrupted by some running. It was Kiara. She got up to him and smiled.

She exclaimed, "Hi Daddy!" she nuzzled him and sat down in front of him.

"Good morning, Kiara."

She examined him for a little bit, which got him interested. She put out, "My, doesn't your coat look shiny, daddy!"

He smiled. "Why thank you Ki…" He _slowly_ realized something. He looked at his daughter's expression _carefully_.

There was a hopeful glint her eyes. Her tail also thumped the ground as if she was excitedly. It was the same look her would give to his dad or mom. She was dying to ask him something.

"Alright, what do you want?" he asked, slightly suspicious. He rose up to his haunches so he can give her a stern look. He didn't want to seem like he spoiled his cub, which is his _only _cub, at that.

She gulped down a lump in her throat. She was extremely nervous, but still managed to give a wide, toothy grin. She nervously stammered, "Well…Ah…Kovu and I…Ah…We…We ah…We want to have cubs!" She finished the last part quickly. She looked back at him all hopeful with her ears perked up.

Time seemed to slow down for Simba. His body seemed to just freeze with horror at what she said. _NO! _He thought. _NO! Not my little Kiara! Not my innocent cub! This can't be happening! It just can't be! My cub want have some cubs! Kiara and Kovu wanting cubs! No! No! __**NO! **__She's way too young? She's just too young…to…to…_

Kiara waved her paw in front of his face. "Daddy?" She asked. He didn't say anything. Hell, he didn't even blink. She tried again, "Daddy!" This time she yanked on his tail. Same results: nothing. He just kept a horrified, glassy look on his face.

It was starting worry her. She cried, "Daddy!" This time it worked. The barrier that hid somewhere between them broke. He blinked, showing that he came back to reality.

"Daddy? Are you alright? You're scaring me!" She asked. Simba tried to choke out one question every father tries to ask.

"Kiara, have…have you…have you and….and Kovu…" He started to trail off.

She started getting confused. "You're not making any sense. What are you…?"

There was a call, "Kiara!" It was from Kovu. Who came at a random and wrong time?

Kiara smiled adoringly at her mate. She turned back at her father. She started, "Daddy…" She didn't even get to finish. She heard a growl vibrating in her father's chest. There was also a murderous glare, which was directed towards Kovu. Kovu stopped moving, he was kind of caught off guard by the resentment of Simba's glare.

He turned to look at Kiara. He asked, "Kiara? Why does he look like he wants to tear me limb from limb?"

She just shrugged. Then, her eyes started widening, she finally understood.

"Kovu," she breathed. "Run."

Kovu gave her a confused look. "Huh?"

She kind of explained, "He thinks we…Ah…You know…"

Kovu's eyes widened in horror, he glanced back at Simba. He hadn't done anything since Kovu got there. He just kept that spine tingling glare.

"Oh Great Gods!" Kovu yelled before turning tail and sprinting off. He turned his head and yelled, "**I didn't do it! We haven't done it yet!**" His efforts were fruitless though.

With a deep, mighty roar, Simba sprang. He got his daughter pregnant, Kovu is **dead**! After a few seconds, Kiara raced after her father, she was trying to get him to just stop and pay attention.

"Daddy! Stop! Daddy, Kovu and I _haven't!_"

Yet again, it didn't work. He was determined on killing Kovu. He chased him across the Pridelands.

* * *

**Like i said before all the credit goes to Dark Dream Angel. Did you like it? Did _you _like it Dark Dream? Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters.**


	2. He's SO Dead

**A/N: I'm actually surprised at how many hits that the story has gotten. Then again, half people may have just recognized it. Anyway, i'm sorry that this chapter's short. I'm more focused on the later chapters. Like i said before all credit goes to Dark Dream Angel. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Kovu started feeling really winded. But, he didn't want to get killed. He still has a life to live. _Oh Mufasa! I'm dead! I'm so freaking dead! He's gonna catch me I just know it! When he does, he gonna rip me apart! I'm too young to die!_

He could feel Simba's breath on his tail already! Farther away he could hear Kiara calling father, trying to get him stop. She needs to stop, it's just not working! His breath sawed in and out. It practically hurt to breath. He made a huge mistake. He glanced back to see if Simba's as close as he thinks.

Unfortunately, he was closer than he thought. Simba's glare nearly set him on fire and his fangs gleamed in the sunlight, which made them deadlier and sharper than before.

Simba was right there, he smirked inwardly. He had him, and they both knew it.

_Gotcha'!_ With one final lunge, the king tackled the young lion who dared to impregnate his cub, to the dry, tough, and (dare I say it)…unforgivable ground. Kovu started shaking slightly and covered his face with his large paws. _This is it! It's all over! I love you, Kiara! On the up side, I get to see Scar._

Simba snarled. He realized something. He usually wouldn't get so worked over things like this, nor was he particularly violent, hell, he didn't actually _approve_ of such violence! Maybe he **is** overreacting, just a tiny bit. He stared down at the offender. His anger burned hotter than a thousand white flames. In this case…it didn't matter; he was willing to make an exception.

* * *

**Well, do you love it? Did you like it? I would love to see some reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters.**


	3. Nala to the Rescue, or Not

**A/N: I'm so happy that they're liking this story still. Especially since i'm tweaking it a bit. There wasn't much to do for _this_ chapter though. It's good the way it is. Also, next chapter is going to be a little of my own. The first part will be Dark Dream Angel's but, after that it's going to be mine. Because i was a little disappointed that it was so short. So, fair warning: It's gonna take me some time. I hope that's aright with you Dark Dream. All the credit goes to Dark Dream Angel. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nala lounged in her favorite spot, warmed nicely by the sun. Flicking her tail lazily and surveying hers and her mates' lands with half-lidded eyes everything seemed calm until, she spotted something rather interesting.

Her greenish blue eyes widened a bit when she saw Simba tackle their young son-in-law.

"Oh my." She murmured as she took in her mate's features; her loveable mate looked positively murderous. She hasn't seen him like that in years. That last time she saw him like that was when…well…when he figured out Scar killed his father. She didn't really blame him for running after that. But, that's beside the point. The point is that Simba's gonna kill _their_ son-in-law.

She got to her feet and sprinted over to the two males. She fervently hoped she could get Simba to be calm for both Kovu's and Kiara's sakes.

"I wonder what's going on?" she wondered aloud, and then she saw her daughter running up on the scene looking worried. _Oh no! _She groaned inwardly. Simba's mood had to do with Kiara. He'd always been overly protective of their cub, but what had Kovu done to make Simba like _this_? Was it something _he_ did?

Could Kovu have taken up with another lioness? No, it couldn't be! Could it? No, of course not! He and Kiara loved each other, it was clear as day! Nala growled softly to herself. She'd kill the young lion herself if he was ever stupid enough to hurt her daughter that way.

Not too far away, she could hear Simba snarling and Kiara pleading with him to let Kovu up. Just then, Kiara caught sight of her.

"Mom! Oh thank the Great Kings you're here! Can you get daddy to let Kovu up? I don't want Kovu to die!" she pleaded.

Nala circled around so that she was beside her daughter and then she sat back on her haunches.

"Simba!" she chastised. Simba growled one more time before looking at his mate.

"What in the Pridelands has poor Kovu done to get your tail in such a twist?" she asked.

"He-"

"Daddy thinks Kovu has gotten me pregnant!" Kiara cut in before her father had the chance to condemn her mate.

Dead silence reigned for an endless second before Nala's soft voice cut through it effortlessly.

"Is this true, Kovu? Is Kiara pregnant?"

Kovu lowered his paws from his eyes and looked up at his kind and loving mother-in-law.

"No. W-we haven't done anything yet. We barely decided that we wanted cubs, but we wanted to ask for your blessings first."

Simba growled and mumbled under his breath, "Liar!"

"Simba!" Nala admonished. "Don't you think it's time to let him up?"

"No." he grumbled sullenly, but did so, and padded over to sit at Nala's side. From this position he could glare at Kovu better. Kiara breathed a sigh of relief as Kovu rolled over and got up and shook out his mane. She went over to him and nuzzled him before sitting at his side so that they faced her parents.

Nala dipped her head regally, "Alright, go ahead and state your request."

Kovu cleared his throat and stared directly at the two older lions, even if Simba was still glaring at him.

"Kiara and I would like to have cubs. We want to start our own family and we'd very much like your blessing."

Simba nearly lost it again, but Nala's soft blue eyes soothed him when she noticed.

"Hmmm…I do very much want grandcubs, Simba." She said, looking at her mate.

Looking from his mate to his daughter, he could see their pleading expressions, but both females had a glint in their eyes that promised retribution if he refused them what they both wanted. Knowing both lionesses as he did, he knew that if he denied them, they'd give him more trouble than his entire dead uncle Scar's hyenas put together. He shuttered just thinking about it. Knowing he'd been defeated, he sighed heavily and threw one last glare in Kovu's direction before nodding once, albeit stiffly.

"Alright. You have my blessing."

"Oh thank you!" Kiara exclaimed, jumping up and running to her parents excitedly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you daddy!"

Simba's eyes softened a bit at the look of joy shining in his daughter's eyes.

"Thank you." Kovu said, a little more subdued, but judging by the look in his green eyes, he was just as happy as Kiara.

Nala smiled and Simba grunted in his general direction before turning back to Kiara.

"Now Kiara," he began, getting to his feet and walking away with her. "being a parent is a lot of hard work. There are going to be times when-"

"Wait, shouldn't you be telling Kovu this too?" she asked curiously.

Simba looked back at him and smiled. An evil glint showed in his eyes.

"Oh, Kovu and I are going to have a long talk tomorrow."

A feeling of dread washed over Kovu, but when Kiara smiled softly back at him, he was instantly calm. He could handle whatever the king dished out as long as he had Kiara.

"She loves you." Nala commented softly as she watched her mate and daughter walk away.

"Yeah, she does, almost as much as I love her." He said.

Nala was glad that the two had each other, and she was excited that she was going to be a grandmother soon! But Kiara was still _her_ cub, and she had a few words to say on this subject.

"You are very lucky that you asked for our blessing _before_ you went ahead and started your own family." Nala's voice had gone from soft and loving to a low and dangerous purr. She growled low enough so that only Kovu could hear.

"Had you done anything beforehand…Simba would be the least of your worries."

Kovu gaped in shock at his normally sweet mother-in-law. Her warm blue eyes had turned icy and they flashed dangerously as she bared her fangs in a smile.

"Hurt her, and I'll kill you myself." She said, and with a flick of her tail, she got up and padded slowly after her mate and daughter.

Kovu gulped and shivered slightly. Gah! How many more death threats would he receive in one day? Kovu shook his black mane and followed after the full-grown lioness at a safer distance.

_Damn! _He thought. _I swear they were nicer to me when I was their enemy!_

* * *

**Did you like it? Is it okay? Again, next chapter is going to be my own a little. It's going to take some time. I just don't want you guys thinking i abandoned it. Also, Simba's family is so murderous. Anyway, Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters.**


	4. Here's My Chance, To Fail

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I know it wasn't long but, i still don't like keeping people waiting. Anyway, after "it was going to be a long night for him" is my own idea. But, all the credit still goes out to Dark Dream Angel. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Night finally fell across the Pridelands and Kovu was suddenly filled with an almost giddy anticipation. He'd thought and dreamt of this night for a long time and it was finally here! And he just knew it would be so amazingly perfect...that is if... he didn't feel so darned awkward!

Well, who _wouldn't_ be feeling awkward with their mate's extremely overprotective and not to mention-paranoid- father glaring at them as if he knew every thought that crossed his mind? Now, if Simba _could _read his thoughts, Kovu would be a dead lion. Fathers did **_NOT_** like such things being thought about their baby girls.

Kovu yawned widely, feigning nonchalance as he padded over to his and Kiara's spot in the far corner of the cave-he was actually very much aware of Simba boring holes into the back of his skull. But, all thoughts of Simba vanished when his green eyes landed on his mate.

Her tail with the small tuft of red fur on the end, flicked lazily back and forth as she watched him approach with hungry eyes. A slow, sultry smile spread across her face. Kovu returned that smile and padded predatorily over to her, his instincts taking over. Kovu was one second from pouncing when-

"Kiara!"

Kovu jerked back and turned to look incredulously at Simba. _'Now? Of all times, he chooses now?' _Simba grinned sadistically at Kovu, praising himself mentally on his sheer cleverness, as he sauntered up to the young couple.

Yes, the king knew exactly what he was doing, and so did Kovu.

"Um...yes Dad?" Kiara asked curiously.

"Would you join me for a walk?"

_'Please say no, please say no!'_ Kovu begged in his head.

"I..." she glanced at her mate uncertainly and then sighed. "Sure Dad."

_'NOOO!'_

She got up; giving her mate an apologetic look as she brushed passed him. Simba grinned triumphantly and once his daughter's back was turned, he bared his teeth in a feral smirk. Kovu slumped to the cave floor when they left; it was going to be a long night for him.

* * *

_Morning_

Kovu brought Kiara to the Water Hole. She didn't know why though. Neither did her parents, especially Simba. At least that's what hoped. When they got there Kiara asked, "What're we doing here?"

Kovu went behind her and smirked. He answered, "Well, I just thought…what better place to be _alone_."

Kiara raised her eyebrows. _Oh I get it._ She thought all dirty. Kovu got ready to pounce at Kiara. He was ready. Well, he was until, "Kiara!"

Kovu and Kiara both turned their heads. It wasn't a big surprise that it was her father. Kovu's jaw dropped. _How'd he know!_ Simba got up to them and sat in between the two. Kovu wanted to groan, but thought that would make Simba curious. He asked, "Simba, how'd you know we were out here?" _And could you leave._

He answered, "Zazu told me."

Kovu's jaw dropped, yet again. He looked over at Kiara, she mouthed, 'Sorry.'

An idea popped into Simba's head. He exclaimed, "Kiara, I bet I can beat you to…the Gorge!"

The Gorge just _happened_ to be 2 miles away. Kovu groaned inwardly. _He knows she can't pass up a challenge._ She laughed, "Oh no…I don't think, I could…**1, 2, 3 GO!**"

With that, Kiara took off. Simba stayed back for only a few seconds, to give Kovu his trademark smile. Then, he ran to catch up with his daughter. Kovu's jaw finally closed. He sighed, "Why do you hate me _so_ **much**!"

A zebra shouted, "**You keep talking to yourself people are gonna think you're crazy**!"

He called, "Thanks for the tip!" The zebra galloped off. He finished, "Random zebra!"

He got up and slowly trotted towards Pride Rock. He hoped that he can find another way to get "close" to Kiara.

* * *

_Pride Rock_

Kiara and Simba made it back to Pride Rock, after a few hours. She laughed, "That was so much fun! Remember when you…oh."

Kovu lay in the middle of the den, tapping his claws on the ground. Kiara sheepishly smiled at him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean,"

He interrupted, "It's alright Kiara." He nuzzled her. "I'm not blaming _you_." He glared at Simba over her shoulder. Simba just smiled at him. She retracted from him and walked out of the den. He asked in a whisper, "Why're you doing this? You gave us your blessing."

Simba answered also whispering, "Look, I think she's too young to bear cubs. I'm just trying to prevent her from either miscarriage or messing up her life." _But, she already is in love with you, so I guess that messing up her life thing is already too late._

Kovu left the den upset. He whispered, "Well, I guess we're gonna have to get away from you then."

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? Was it still funny? I hopes so. The next chapter is gonna be all on my own. So, it may take a while. Anyway, Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters.**


End file.
